custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reviving BIONICLE
Reviving BIONICLE (stylized Reviving Bionicle) is a YouTube comedy series created by Suddenly Oranges. Installments Reviving BIONICLE When BIONICLE ended, Stars Tahu was down in the dumps. But, when Kopaka suggests to him that he could make a reboot of the franchise, starting with the 2001 storyline, it inspires him to do just that. The first installment in the series was 7:47 minutes long and was released August 15, 2013. Episode Link Reviving BIONICLE 2: The Squeakquel When sets start to be found mysteriously disassembled, the gang sets out to capture the culprit, but find that they are in their midst... The sequel to the original Reviving BIONICLE was released on January 9th, 2015 and was 25:37 minutes long. Following its release, a video was released thanking viewers for their positive response, which can be found here. A trailer was later released for Reviving BIONICLE 3, which is not canon to the series. Episode Link Reviving BIONICLE 3 Mysterious events begin to happen all over the house: from Kopaka almost falling in the garbage disposal, to Pohatu G2 attacking everyone and then forgetting, to the arrival of Voriki, the Toa Electricity, to countless sets' trans pieces disappearing, to the mysterious "Denmark". The gang must find out what is going on before it's too late. This installment was in the format of a proper season, consisting of five episodes. It introduced the 2015 sets as well as other characters. Halloween Special Released 2015 on the Production Blog Reviving BIONICLE: Therapy When rumors go around that the end of G2 is near, Tahu, Onua and the others try to lift spirits by giving advice and having a showing of Journey to One, but there's a new mystery to be solved about an old set. The short was released on June 22nd, 2016, and is 16:24 minutes long. Episode Link Christmas Special Released 2016 on the Production Blog Reviving BIONICLE: Anonymous Anonymous was released on August 18, 2018. Episode Link Reviving BIONICLE 4 Years after the events of the denmark machine, tensions brew. Every toy’s life in the house hangs in the balance as Tahu and “friends” must stop the past from destroying the future. The episodes are packaged in acts: Episodes 1 and 2 being Act 1, 3 and 4 being Act 2, and 5 being Act 3. In early 2017 SuddenlyOranges announced that Reviving BIONICLE 4 will be the final installment. Characters *Tahu (Mata, Stars, Master and Uniter) *Kopaka (Mata, Master and Uniter) *Onua (Mata, Master and Uniter) *Pohatu (Mata, Master and Uniter) *Lewa (Mata, Master and Uniter) *Gali (Mata, Master and Uniter; Mata only seen in Reviving Bionicle, canister seen in Therapy) *Takanuva (All forms, including McToran) *Good Guy ('06 and '08) *Perditus *Matau *Protectors *Voriki/Greg *Matoro *Evo *Surge *Kapura *Chirox *Bitil *Vamprah *"The Afraid"/Denmark *Thok *Mata Nui *Several other sets *Cat Trivia *On the poster for the third installment, it lists episode four as "Vertigo", but right before the episode was released, Suddenly Oranges cut the scene where the name came from, causing him to change to "Denmark". See Also *Suddenly Oranges *Production blog Category:Comedy Series